Diferente
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Desde que Arya era pequeña ha querido luchar y manejar la espada como sus hermanos. Ella no era como Sansa, era diferente, quería saber defenderse y ser independiente. Libre.


Este fic participa en el reto "Infancia" del foro "Se acerca el invierno".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del mundo de _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ me pertenece todo es de George R.R Martin.

* * *

**DIFERENTE.**

* * *

Arya siempre había amado corretear por los pasillos del castillo e imaginar que luchaba contra hordas de enemiga ella sola, a lomos de su precioso huargo. A sus cinco años ella odiaba tener que estar bien vestida y estar con su hermana Sansa, a diferencia de ella, Sansa amaba hacer todo lo que una dama debía hacer, por eso Arya y ella no podían estar juntas en una misma habitación sin discutir.

Correteó intentando que su madre no la viera de camino al jardín delantero donde Rob y Jon estarían entrenándose. En cierto modo los envidiaba cuando veía como ellos manejaban con tanta soltura la espada y el arco, ella también quería pero había aprendido a no hacer ese tipo de comentarios delante de sus padres sino quería quedarse encerrada cosiendo en su habitación.

Resopló colocándose el vestido que su madre le había puesto aquella mañana de un precioso color verde que no se acoplaba para nada a lo que Arya quería llevar. Sansa, cada vez que se quejaba de tener que ponerse vestidos, le decía que nunca iba a encontrar esposo y que se quedaría solterona, a lo que Arya le respondía que ella no quería casarse. ¿Para qué hacerlo si un marido no la dejaría hacer sus escapadas para luchar con un palo en el bosque? Ella no quería otro padre que le prohibiera hacer cosas, quería ser libre y poder manejar una espada y defenderse. Ella quería protegerse a si misma y no quería tener que depender de nadie.

Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo justo para ver cómo Rob y Jon terminaban de entrenar. Una sonrisa dentada iluminó el rostro de Arya cuando vio como Jon le guiñaba un ojo y le hacía el gesto con la cabeza que le indicaba que podrían jugar en el bosque con espadas de madera.

A pesar de que no era su hermano completo era el más parecido de todos. Su madre se había encargado de recalcar el hecho de que Jon era bastardo pero eso a Arya tampoco le importaba, ¿qué más daba que no fuera hijo legítimo de su madre si era el que mejor la trataba? ¿Qué más daba si él le daba su cariño a pesar de no ser su hermana? Arya opinaba que era una estupidez por parte de su hermana y de su madre el estar constantemente recordándoles que Jon no era su hermano, para Arya si lo era y eso era lo único que le importaba, además de que Jon no se burlaba de ella porque quisiera luchar y manejar la espada. La aceptaba tal y cómo era y no intentaba cambiarla, a diferencia de los demás. Aceptaba que era diferente de las demás damas. ¿Por qué los demás no veían que ella quería ser ella misma y no como Sansa?

Resoplando y apartándose los mechones libres de la cara corrió hacia el lugar, a los pies del árbol sagrado, donde Jon y ella jugaban. Estaba tan emocionada porque por fin podrían jugar que iba dando saltitos y riendo mientras cruzaba el patio hasta llegar a su lugar secreto. Allí estaba Jon esperándola apoyado en el árbol mientras jugaba con las dos espadas de madera entre sus manos.

—¡Jon! —gritó Arya mientras corría hacia su hermano el cual soltó las espadas y la cogió en volandas cuando llegó a su posición.

—¡Pequeñaja! —su hermana comenzó a reír mientras Jon le daba vueltas por el aire, después de un rato la dejó en el suelo. —¿Preparada para perder?

—Jamás —replicó Arya mientras le sacaba la lengua y cogía la espada de madera. Se enfrentó a Jon preparada cogiendo la pequeña arma con las dos manitas debido a que pesaba mucho para ellas.

Jon rió mientras cogía su espada y se enfrentaba a su pequeña hermanita. Tras un par de estocadas de esta Arya se tiró en el césped, agotada porque el peso de la espada era demasiado para ella. Respiraba agitadamente y el cabello había terminado de soltarse del precioso peinado que le había hecho su madre. Quizás a ella no le haría mucha ilusión el haber deshecho el tocado.

—¿Ya estás cansada? —dijo Jon mientras se sentaba a su lado. —Cada vez duras menos.

—Esa espada pesa mucho —se quejó Arya mientras hacía pucheros. Jon volvió a reír y le revolvió el pelo.

—Pero tienes que entrenar para poder manejar una espada de mayor.

Arya se sentó y, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, cerró los ojos.

—De mayor tú me enseñarás a manejar una espada de verdad, como hacéis tú y Rob.-

—Claro que sí, enana, nadie podrá hacerte daño.

Arya sonrió y, suspirando, se abrazó aún más a su hermano.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
